Nanostructured materials may be difficult and/or expensive to manufacture, and it may be difficult to obtain uniform properties in a composite material. In particular, improved approaches to obtaining homogeneous nanostructured thermoelectric materials with controlled structure will help commercial applications to be achieved.
Further, nanostructured materials have numerous applications, and improved control of homogeneity or other material parameters would be very useful.